Musician Shy Levi x Reader FutureAU! Express Yourself
by Isodria
Summary: Levi love (f/n) very much, but is horrible with words. With advice from a friend, he declares his love by speaking without words. oneshot, reader insert


Musician!Levi x Reader Future AU! Express Yourself

Levi had never been very good at expressing himself. When he was in school he had a few crushes, though few and far between, but he could never bring himself to talk to them in a romantic way and if he did he didn't say the right things. The girls, and the one guy, all laughed at him. It was then that Levi gave up on romance.

That was until he met _her_ and his resolve weakened.

She had the most gorgeous of eyes, the perfect shade of (e/c) that simply sucked him in. With the delicate locks of hair that framed her face, and the velvety smooth skin he was immediately entranced before knowing her name.

And when he did find out it was music to his ears.

(F/n) (l/n), the flower of his eye.

Levi couldn't help himself, he simply had to try to win her affections. He had no clue as to how he should go about it, but he fell more in love with her every second he was around her.

Little did he know that he had already won her heart.

Sweet little (f/n) had just moved to Levi's town after a catastrophic relationship which was abusive, it had broken her both physically and mentally.

But (f/n) felt safe around Levi and his music made her feel so much, made her feel almost normal again.

She was in love with him, but was far to nervous from her last relationship to dare try and ask him out.

So here we have a cliché love story where both are to shy to say anything.

Thank the heavens for their friend Hanji who saw the love and shoved them together.

Literally. She legit shoved them together and their lips touched. The two were of course super embarrassed but in some way or another their lips ended up connected again.

This started a beautiful relationship between the two, which grew each and every day.

Now, Levi, mind you, was still horrible with words, but he wanted to express his love to (f/n).

He went to ask his friend Erwin, who gave him the cryptic advice to speak without words.

It took Levi a bit to figure out what he meant, but he realized that what Erwin meant was to not use words, but instead use his language. His music.

And with that he poured his heart and soul into learning how to properly play the holoflute.

The holoflute was one of the most difficult instruments to play properly. You played it like a flute, but channeled your energy and thoughts into it so that a hologram image appeared above it when played. As far as a way for Levi to tell her his feelings, this was perfect.

Unfortunately, he spent so much time learning how to play it that (f/n) felt she was being ignored and was about to break it off with Levi until one fateful evening.

Levi knocked on (f/n)'s door, and when she opened it she reluctantly let him in.

"What do you want?" She snapped at him. (F/n) had regained her confidence in herself from her months with Levi, she never would have been able to speak like this when she first met him.

Levi was taken aback, and came close to walking away, but this was for (f/n), so he pushed his fears aside and opened his mouth to speak.

"(F/n), what have I done to make you hate me?" Levi asked quietly, gazing at the floor.

"You ignored me for weeks Levi with no explanation! How do you expect me to react!"

Levi grabbed her in a hug. "You thought I was ignoring you?" He asked in her ear.

She struggled out of his grip. "Well, what were you doing then!"

"Trying to figure out how to tell you that... that I... UGH!" Levi yanked at his hair in distress. "I have never been good with words, let me speak to you in the only way I know how."

He pulled the holoflute out of his bag and brought it to his lips, taking a breath before blowing into it.

The tune was already sweet and haunting in a good way, but as soon as spot glowed above it, swirling with colors, (f/n) could no longer speak.

The swirling cloud of color soon shifted to an image of (f/n) in a beautiful dress, on the beach with Levi. She was laughing, the sound almost echoed form the flute.

The image changed to her holding Levi's hand as they walked through the park.

Once more the image shifted to one of the pair cuddling on the couch in front of a fire.

And finally the hologram showed Levi handing (f/n) an heart, his heart.

The song had only lasted for a minute or two, but the silence after it had ended seemed to stretch forever.

Levi looked up and saw (f/n) with her head down.

Tears pricked his eyes, but he held them back. "I see..." He gathered the flute and was about to walk away when (f/n) launched herself at him, tears brimming in her eyes.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." She shoved her lips to his, sloppily initiating the most mind-blowing kiss either of them had ever experienced.

"I love you Levi." (F/n) breathed, her forehead pressed against Levi's as they stared into the others eyes.

Levi took a deep breath before easing out, "I love you to."


End file.
